The Knight lost in time
by Sacred Jedi
Summary: The son seeks vengance on Anakin for ruining his life. He catches Anakins life esscence and sends him back to the days of the old republic. There Anakin must adapt and learn how to return home. But with the galaxy controlled by sith, can he ever return to his friends?
1. Return to the temple

**The Knight lost in time**

**Summary: Anakin has returned to the Jedi temple on Coruscant after the battle with the force wielders several days previously. What he dosent realise is that the spirit of 'The Son' is out for a last bit of revenge.**

**Chapter 1**

_Return to the temple_

As Anakin piloted their ship back to Coruscant, he realised just how awkward their conversation with the council was going to be. He couldnt very well tell them that they had been called so that 'The Father' could see if Anakin was the chosen one. Anakin could see their faces now, Master Yoda deep in thought, Master Windu pondering whether or not this was a trick and Obi-Wan (since he had been there) would constantly tell them that Anakin was speaking the truth. And then there was the matter of how Ashoka came to be alive once again, surely the spirit of a force wielder inside of her wouldnt affect their opinion of her, or at least he hoped.

Throughout the journey home so far, the only thing Anakin felt was Ashoka and Obi-Wans eyes in the back of his head, watching him. They had not spoken to him since they had reported the Captain Rex about the call being used to lure them there. The details were left out of the conversation as Obi-Wan had said 'Anakin, the prophecy concerning the balance of the force is not to be told to a clone trooper.' Anakin was growing tired of the constant silence and was thankful when Obi-Wan broke it. "Maybe you should get some rest before we report to the council, Anakin?" Anakin held back a relieved sigh and handed control of the ship to him. "I suppose I'd better, considering how they'll never believe what i have to say." Anakin replied as he stood up and headed for the bunk at the back of the ship.

Overwhelming grief had come to grip his insides, and he knew exactly why.

If Anakin had never arrived on that cursed place, those three force wielders would still be alive and living in balance with one another, no matter for how brief a time. At times Anakin wanted to flee whenever those three words were uttered around him, 'The Chosen One'. Infact, when he was young, he had once found a way to leave the room he was in and run to his room when he heard two padawans talking about it. He wished to scatter those words to the ends of the universe and never hear them again, but without them he would not be a jedi.

Anakin gave up his inner battle as he settled comfortabley onto the bunk. Finding peace would help him in the next few hours of explanation of how he passed an impossible test and proved to the universe that he was the chosen one. This time Anakin did sigh. How was this possible? Concieved by medi-chlorines, unbelievable. Joining the Jedi order because of a prophecy, unbelievable. Passing the unpassable, that was taking a lot of insanity to believe.

Anakin could feel sleep coming to him but there was something amis. Something familiar. Something...evil. At first Anakin tried to sense it, but then he realised how draining battling Ashoka and the Son had been. The force's helpful energy was leaving him and Anakin had no choice but to succumb to sleeps warm embrace. As he drifted off, he could hear Obi-Wan and Ashoka muttering to one another. It didnt take a genius to realise that it was about him. One more second awake, and he was asleep.


	2. The strangest dream

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: It's Georges Story, and it always will be.**

_The walls were coated with silver ore and blocks. No windows allowed air or light into the temple and no wind blew through the area. Lights danced upon the walls and writing gleamed from floor to ceiling. The words of the force had always stayed within the sanctuary and had never been found, the only people permitted to enter were those the force needed to use. In the center of the room was a table which was long enough for a young man to lie on. And that was its intention. For soon the young man would be sent to wait for the arrival of the Jedi. The force had anticipated its sons arrival and prepared the room in a warm white glow. Anakin watched the room with wonder, it had to be at least two-thousand years in the past. Why was the force showing him this, suddenly a familiar voice called out to him, 'Soon this is the world you will know.' _

'_Anakin.'_

'_Anakin.'_

"Anakin!"

Anakin awoke with a start, he must have been in a deep sleep. Obi-Wan was standing beside the bunk with Ashoka and, to his surprise, Masters Plo Koon, Windu and Yoda. All were watching him concerningly. Anakin took a moment to gather himself together, his face was wet with sweat and his clothes were drenched with a thick substance which Anakin soon realised was blood.

"What...happened?" Anakin asked after a minute of silence. They all looked at each other, giving Anakin an uncomfortable feeling. "You dont know?" Obi-Wan questioned him. Anakin frowned slightly. What had happened? "No, i was asleep, i think." Anakin replied slowly. Another glance passed between them. Anakin felt his head thorbbing with pain and he gingerly lifted his left hand to his forehead and felt the side of a scab. Anakin followed it down and up on his forehead, he spied the sign of the Jedi order that was ingraved on the wall beside his bed and realised that he must have slammed into it in his sleep.

"You must have been having a nightmare, because you were turning and screaming and shouting about how something was coming. Something big from the sounds of it." Master Windu explained. Anakin rubbed his scarred forehead which had just exploded with pain. "So how did this happen to my forehead?" Anakin couldnt refrain from asking and they seemed to relax at how quickly he was returning to his old self. "You turned sharply into the symbol of the Jedi order on the wall, we think it might be there permanantly." Master Plo Koon told him calmly. Anakin sighed and rubbed his forehead again, it really was starting to hurt. How had he turned into the symbol with enough force for it to scar?

Obi-Wan asked "Are you alright, can you get up?" Anakin nodded and slowly sat up with his legs hanging of the edge of the bunk and touching the floor with his feet. Anakin looked at his hand and noticed that the tiniest bit of blood was coming through his new scar and for some reason Anakin didnt care in the slightest, his attentions had turned back to his dream. "What were you dreaming about?" Ashoka finally asked the question that was clearly on all their minds. Anakin thought for a second and answered " I was dreaming about a temple, it was strong in the force and calming. But then a voice spoke to me and i panicked, then you woke me up. Thats all i remember." They seemed concerned by this. Although the relevence of a temple didnt concern Anakin, he had gone back to rubbing his injured head. "Speak of this with the council, we must." Yoda spoke to Anakin directly. "Rest you must, Skywalker, to the hospital, you must go."

"Yes master." Anakin replied and stood up shakily, he didnt fall (to his surprise) and walked out of the ship and down the already outstreched ramp. His hand remained clasped to his forehead all the way to the hopital and he was asked if everything was alright several times by those who were nice enough to ask. He would simply tell them he'd bumped his head and continue on his way to have his head treated. At the entrance to the hospital stood Master Ki-Adi Mundi. Like the others onboard the ship earlier, he looked deeply concerned for Anakin. Anakin now suspected that the moment he had started screaming and shouting Obi-Wan had sent Ashoka for help and decided to voice their concerns to the entire Jedi council, which Anakin found a bit embarrasing.

"Greetings, Skywalker. Hows your head?" He asked.

"It hurts like mad." Anakin admitted honestly. It was the truth, but what he had really wanted to say was 'It hurts like hell.' Master Mundi nodded his approval and led Anakin inside. True, Anakin had had bad dreams before, but he never expected that he would have recieved the amount of attention that he did. It was as unnerving as it was strange. As far as Anakin knew, such a thing hadnt happened for a good century.

"You should rest for a while." Master Mundi gestured to the bed and Anakin sat on it as instructed before a medical droid began to look him over. "Now, this may be uncomfortable for you, but your sleep will be monitered from now on. Until your nightmares subside, you will spend every night in this room. Is that alright?"

"I dont see anything wrong with that." Anakin replied. This attention was finally getting to him and a lurching sensation began in his stomach. That room he had seen was beginning to take over his thoughts and Anakin became determined to discover the reson he had dreamt of it and what it was, exactly. He suspected that he could find the answer in the Jedi archives. But that would mean exposing his scar to everyone and that was something that would fray his confidence. "Well, I'll leave you to sleep." Master Mundi departed and left Anakin alone. The droid had finished its check up. Anakin spread out on the bed and closed his eyes shut. If he tossed in his sleep one more time, he would be watched constantly.


	3. A visit to the archives

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: Its Georges story, and always will be**

'_Ani...my dearest Ani.' The force called out to him, soothing him and washing away his concerns of another restless sleep. Then the voice returned. 'You will pay, by the darkness of the force, i will send you to a time of conflict and a time when the sith are supreme and more powerful than they are now. You, chosen one, will learn that it pays to anger a force wielder.'_

'_No, you dont have any powers, your father destroyed them!' Anakin replied desperatley, he knew the voice now. It was the sons._

'_I am part of the force now, and i will send you...'_

Anakin did not get to hear him finish his sentence as a that moment Obi-Wan entered with Master Windu and Master Yoda. Anakin eyes flew open as their prescence awoke him. He knew instantly that he must have done something in his sleep, because he could clearly read it in their faces.

"Are you aware that you were talking in your sleep?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No."

"Are you aware of the dangers your dreams present?"

"No."

"And are you, if ever, aware that you must learn to control your emotions?"

"Yes." It was the only word Anakin had said so far apart from 'no'.

"So, do you even know whats happening in your dreams?" Master Windu asked him. This time Anakin had the answer for them.

"Yes, I'm speaking to the force and its trying to comfort me about something. But then i hear the sons voice, he said he wanted revenge and that he was going to send me..." Anakin trailed off, he didnt know that yet. "I dont remember what he's going to send me."

The masters looked at each other. "Anakin, the son cannot harm you, he is dead and without his powers."

"But, if he is part of the force, isnt it possible that he could influence it to harm me?" Anakin asked curiously. At last he seemed to have struck something in their attention and could sense how strongly they each pondered that possiblity.

"Impossible, it is. Even for one as strong in the force, as these beings were. Vanquish him you did, Skywalker. Worry you must not, as dangerous and violent as your previous outburst, this was not. Yet believe, the council does, that until these dreams disappear, refrain from returning to was, you should."Yoda told Anakin firmly. Anakin knew that there was absolutley no way he was returning to the battle field if he couldnt be at peace even in his sleep.

With that, they left. Anakin felt strangley lonely and purposless. He then remembered his thoughts from the day before and his need to visit the Jedi archives. Upon remembering this Anakin stood up abrutly and waved away a medical droid who offered his assistance to the young knight.

Anakin stood up and felt his legs shaking beneath him, his clothes must have still been stained with blood and Anakin was glad that it was unnoticable against his dark clothes. Anakin took his time exiting the room, he couldnt go faster anyway. His legs wouldnt allow it. Oh, if only he was used to using the force for such draining tasks, maybe he wouldnt feel as weak as he did now. Sighing silently, Anakin forced himself out of the room at a faster pace and was determined to get to the archives. Or at least, his plan had been to go alone. Until Ashoka caught up with him.

"Hey master." She greeted warmly. "Where you headed?"

"To the Jedi archives, snips." Anakin replied with the same amount of friendliness.

"Why are you going to the archives? I thought you said, and i quote, 'I do my learning on the spot, snips. Old books and holopads dont matter to me.'"

Anakin smiled in amusment. "I just need to check something, then, hopefully, I'll be back to normal."

"You'd better be, I cant go anywhere without you in battle. Apparently, they're still trying to decide on what to do about the spirit of the daughter that keeps me alive, and since your the one who put it there, I have to stay close to you." Ashoka seemed very annoyed at this.

"I'm sorry, Ashoka. You were _dead_. Literally. I couldnt not do it, i was breaking down and the oppurtunity was right there. They shouldnt treat you differently because of it." Anakin stressed the last sentence. They really should know not to judge her, she might not change at all.

"Yes, well, some of the council members did say that in the meeting but..."

"Wait, you and Obi-Wan reported to them? Without me?"

"Master Kenobi thought it best, you'd been through alot and he was thinking about it, then when you started thrashing around in your sleep he decided that there was no way you were reporting to them."

"At least i dont have to explain how i knew how to bring you to life." Anakin muttered under his breath.

"Maybe not to them directly, but you do realise that they will ask questions. How did you prove yourself to the father? How did you return from the dark side? How did you bring me back? How did you kill the son?" Ashoka went on and on with the boring questions that he would be asked, yet he felt no need to stop her. Being treated like a friend ment everything to him, especially when the Jedi masters had treated him like a bomb that was about to go off.

"I think you've made your point, Ashoka." Anakin finally silenced her. They had reached the entrance to the archives. At this point Anakin had realised that they were being tailed by a padawan, obviously assigned by the council to report where Anakin was going.

"You coming in, or are you gonna go find something less boring to do." Anakin mocked Ashoka in a friendly way.

"You know I'd rather be training with Barris than stuck in there with you, and you've only yourself to blame since i get that quality from you." Ashoka turned left when he went right and walked into the archives.

Anakin had never actually appreciated how much knowledge was contained within the archives. But he had never really cared until today, and now it meant everything to him. He had to know what force wielders were capable of, and, if possible, how to strip them of their force powers.

Anakin was not as surprised as the padawans and younglings who were studying for their trials when they saw him enter, the most surprising person was probably Master Jocasta Nu.

"Young Skywalker, i dont think I've ever seen you here since the days before your trials." She told him amusingly.

"Well, i wasnt to keen on knowledge back then. But now i was wondering what you know about force wielders." Anakin asked hesitantly. Not many Jedi knew much about force wielders, but Anakin was determined to find out.

"Thats a species i didnt think I'd hear of for a long time. It is appropriate that you should be the one to come asking, given who you are after all."

Anakin flinched slightly. She was one of the Jedi who had now begun to believe he was the chosen one. After the whole ordeal with the force wielders, a number of Jedi had come to believe that he was, infact, the chosen one. "I never really thought about it that much." Anakin told her simply. The prescense of the padawan tailing him vanished suddenly, he had been hoping to keep this quiet.

"Well, i think i know just where to put you. Please follow me." Anakin followed obediantly.


	4. Annoying Obi-Wan

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: Its Georges story and always will be**

Anakin was led through row upon row of valuable knowledge on his search for force wielders. Finally, he was stopped by a row at the back that consisted not of holopads, but books. The tallest bookshelf was infront of him with enough stairs so that he could reach every book and find out what he wanted to know.

After thanking Master Nu, he quickly set about going through the books. He was eager to learn everything, and he meant _everything_ about force wielders. Even though he could see he was attracting some unwanted attention from both masters and padawans, he continued to read until it was night. Anakin was in the middle of reading a book which showed in detail how to control the force in ways which only force wielders could, he had just finished a page which showed how to use the elements against your opponents when he thought to give it a try for himself. So, with as much effort as he could give in the middle of the night, he willed the air to surround him. Surprisingly it did. Anakin held his hand with the palm facing upwards on the book and created himself a miniature tornado. He was doing well controling it, until he was surprised by Obi-Wan coming up from behind him.

"How are you doing that?" He asked. Anakin jumped in the air and heard Obi-Wans chuckle at his former padawans reaction.

"It was in this book." Anakin replied. He really wanted to go back to reading.

"Since when do you read?"

"Since i dont want to be made a fool out of by the son, and before you say anything, this is the last book on the shelf so when i finish i will go to sleep, okay?"

"No, not okay. At this rate your going to become the Jedi specialist on force wielders."

"Takes one to know one..."

"What?"

"Never mind. So why are you here, not that I'm displeased to see you." Anakin was resisting a very strong urge to use what he'd learnt on his master to see if it could be used as offence instead of clever tricks.

"I was sent by the council who have been watching your little tricks via hologram to tell you that if you wreak havock, you will be in big trouble."

"Thats it?"

"Well from them, yes. But theres some extra things from me. First off, why are you suddenly so interested in learning how to use the force in such elaborate ways. Was it because of the power taste you got when defeating the force wielders?"

"No, its nothing to do with power. I just want to know how to defeat the son, i know he's going to do something and from what I've read, its definently possible. I thought that only force wielders could do these things but apparently i can too, but i dont know why."

"You really dont know?" Anakin shook his head. "Honestly Anakin, you have to be the stupidest person in the galaxy right now. Let me put this into words that even you can understand. You...are...the..."

"Dont, even say it." Anakin told him through gritted teeth. "I wont let that stupid prophecy control me, and I'm sick of being called it behind my back."

"You have to learn, Anakin. Your going to be called it alot it you continue to use those new tricks." Obi-Wan streched the last word, as if to say _tricks only and nothing more._

" I was thinking of learning how to use them in an offensive and defensive wat, so i can use them in battle."

"Was that the reason you came in here?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No...i just got side tracked thats all. I already know what i need to defeat the son if he comes after me." Obi-Wan seemed to ease at these words, Anakin knew instantly that he'd just given Obi-Wan a very good reason to make him retire to his chambers for some rest.

"Well, what are you still doing here then? Go to bed, Anakin." Obi-Wan reached over Anakin and took the book he was reading away. "Thats an order by the way." He added at the disapointed look on Anakins face.

Anakin stood up, bid his master good night and left the archives. Anakin then realised how deathly quiet the temple was at night. Even the taps of the feet following him echoed around the temple, along with the whispers of the council members who where following him to make sure that he really was going to bed. The urge to try something new with the force was almost as consuming as the need to defend himself against the sons etheral form. Slowly, Anakin thought that he really should go outside and try something with the force. He wanted to know if the words in the books were true, but as he turned the way opposite from the hopital a voice called. "Skywalker!"

Anakin stopped and turned around quickly. There stood masters Aayla Secura, Plo Koon, Ki-Adi Mundi, Mace Windu and Yoda.

"Where are you going?" Master Windu asked.

"Outside." Anakin replied blankly.

"In the middle of the night." Master Koon asked.

"Is there a reason I'm not allowed outside?" Anakin questioned.

"For starters its the middle of the night, and secondly, your still not fully recovered from your head injury."

Anakin couldnt help trying to look at his fore head which still bore the sign of the Jedi order which he had concealled behind his hair carefully before heading out that day.

"Maybe you should just go to bed now Skywalker?" Master Mundi told him.

"Alright i will." Anakin replied as he walked past them and towards his temporary lodging in the hospital. Their gazes never left him and Anakin cursed in his mind that he could not go outside after being cooped up all day. And now with all of the amazing things he discovered were possible through use of the force, he definently wanted to see if they were possible. He had only created a circle of air that resembled a tornado so far.

Anakin had also learned that he could link with someone using 'telepathy' and that by using this he could communicate with someone silently without anyone else knowing and without even speaking out loud. Then a wonderful idea hit him. There was a perfect way he could get his revenge on Obi-Wan was to use the bond between them to establish a telepathic connection and constantly pester him. It was an evil thought, yet humourus.

Reaching out through the force, Anakin concentrated hard. Then there was a flood of annoyance flowing through him and Obi-Wans voice sounded loudly in his head. _Anakin what in the name of the force have you done?_

_I was just experimenting_

_With telepathy? Undo it right now. Next time go for someone who hasnt just read the page you were reading on elements and telepathy._

_Sorry master_

_Undo it Anakin_

_Alright, alright!_

Obi-Wans annoyance immediatley left him and Anakin felt strange. Then he realised that Obi-Wan would soon be stroming up to where he was and demanding him to explain himself. Anakin bit his lip and lay down on the bed. Anakin could hear Obi-Wan shout through the door "No more telepathy!"

"Okay!" Anakin yelled back. Then he heard Obi-Wan speaking with Master Yoda about what Anakin had done and Anakin had not welcomed sleep more in his life.


	5. Sent back to the days of old

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: Its Georges story and always will be**

Anakin woke up the next day to find a fuming Obi-Wan standing beside his bed.

"I know you didnt like it Obi-Wan but i was just testing." Anakin tried to reason with his master who simply shook his head.

"Thats not why im unhappy, Anakin." Obi-Wan stated. Anakin frowned as he tried to figure out what had him in such a state. "You tried to leave the temple, when you were specifically told that you needed, rest."

"Thats what your so mad about?" Anakin asked as he rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes.

"Master Yoda has asked to speak with you about what transpired on Mortis. The real reason i am angry with you, is because when you opened that telepathic wave, i got a flood of everyones emotions."

"Oh."

"Its a bit more than an oh, Anakin. I swear if you that again, by the force, i will chase you around this temple day and night until i have shot you at least once, do i make myself clear?"

"Perfectly." Anakin watched him storm from the room and regretted playing with his mind the night before. Anakin got up and cleared his mind, he would have to if he was going to speak with Yoda about what happened with the force wielders. Strangely, Anakin had never felt so nervous before. The thought of discussing the prophecy of the chosen one with Master Yoda was almost unbearable, Yoda would see right through his doubt and into the knowing truth. Anakin knew who he was deep down, the force had told him on several occasions, but that didnt mean he had to like it. Anakin remembered the first time he had accepted the power of the force completely, he had been free, yet almost destroyed the planet with it. If it hadnt been for his lack of experience, the son would not be hunting him. The daughter would be alive and so would the father. As Anakin continued to think on this, he realised why he felt so much grief for their passing. He was like them. Powerful and misunderstood, unable to control their emotions. Anakin would have wept for them, if he wasnt so certain that Master Yoda would feel it. He, Anakin, was more powerful than all those force wielders put together, he just didnt know how to control it. He needed to know, he wanted to know. But these feelings were soon overcome by the realisation that if he did, there would be no time to himself, no time for...Padme. He hadnt even thought of her, that would have kept him under control. Then he would never have been so reckless as to endanger everyone he cared for, and those who were his kin.

Anakin stood up and didnt feel so shaky anymore, perhaps the force was returning to him now, he had barely used it besides from influencing the air. Air was nothing, meaningless to him. Anakin hadnt felt the want for power in so long, he diminished it instantly. He thought this because of his dream, he had dreamt that he was fighting the son. Invincible, the pair of them. But Anakin had won, easily. Yet painfully. Anakin shook his head. What was happening to him? He was forgetting everything, the rules of his life were going. Anakin reached up to his head and muttered "Amnesia!" Then he thought, whats amnesia? Darn! It was getting to him already, why had he not let them treat his head. Anakin left the room quickly, he remembered his meeting with Master Yoda. Who was Master Yoda?

Anakin was in a corridor full of Jedi when it happened. The son appeared right infront of him and everybody gasped then froze. They werent helping him, why werent they helping him? The son glared at Anakin and smirked at his weakness. Anakin forgot who the son was for a moment but then remembered. Son. Sith. Chosen one. Right. The son threw some sort of dark ball at Anakin which sent him into the ceiling and into the floor. Anakin felt his head explloding again, darn head injury.

"I hope you enjoy the days of the old republic." The son bellowed for all to hear.

Anakin could see the Jedi crowding around but they couldnt help him.

"Your being sent back in time, chosen one. But since you have amnesia, theres no need to knock you out." The son raised his hands and threw down the darkest sheet of black Anakin had ever seen.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan and Ashoka yelled. That was the last thing he heard before the sensation of floating enveloped him and his eyes were closed as he went into a very deep sleep.


	6. Hello, I'm the chosen one

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: Its Georges story and it always will be**

**Note: I rushed the first five chapters because i wanted to get to the old republic quickly as thats when it gets interesting.**

Riley ran through the cave with a slight eagerness, he had to find his crystal. Ever since he had been informed that he and his fellow younglings were going to retrieve their crystals from Llum, his mind had been buzzing with joy. But now he had managed to get himself separated from his friends whilst following a strong call in the force, a call his friends had ignored as danger. Now as he neared the source of the point in the force, he suddenly felt nervous. Before him stood a door, made of pure white crystal.

Riley placed his hand on it and felt that the prescence of a strong being was on the other side. If only he had his lightsaber ready, he could slice through it and discover what lay on the other side. But now something else had caught his eye. On the side of the wall was a lever, small enough for him to pull. So he did. As the lever came down, the door went up and Riley was met with the most astounding sight he had ever seen.

The walls were pure white, just like the door. The floor had lines of flowing yellow and white. Beside the centre was a small creature that looked like a baby of something. In the centre...Riley gasped. A table lay in the centre with a man lying on it. He seemed unconcious and peaceful. Riley looked at the side of the table and saw the words '_the chosen one'_. Riley stepped inside carefully, could this be? Perhaps it was a trick of his crystal. Riley walked up to the man and ignored the slow growls of the creature beside him, it must have been his protector or something. The man had brown hair with a tint of blonde, a scar down his right eye and the sign of the Jedi order was partially hidden behind his hair. He wore no jacket to keep him warm, only robes of brown and black. He had a lightsaber on his belt and another on the floor beside him.

Riley held his breath and asked "Are you alright?" The mans eyes snapped open to reveal blue eyes the same colour as the sky. Riley asked again "Are you alright?" The man locked eyes with Riley and smiled warmly "Yes, I'm fine. Who are you?" The man asked nicely and Riley was almost positive that he was the chosen one by now. "My name is Riley, I'm a youngling at the Jedi temple. Who are you?" Riley asked with the same amount of nervousness, yet he made sure to be polite. "I'm Anakin. My friends call me Ani. My last name is Skywalker...i think. My head hurts a lot for some reason." Anakin told him. Riley spied the symbol on his head with curiousity. "Maybe its because of the symbol of our order on your head?" Anakin raised a hand to his forehead. He smiled again and sat up slowly, his limbs clicked loudly. "I suppose thats it, yes. Where am i?" Anakin questioned. Riley replied "Your in the caves on Llum, we're getting our crystals. I'm running out of time actually, you should come back with me." Anakin looked around curiuosly. Riley wasnt sure what to do about him, if he really was the chosen one there was no reason to leave him. But he had to find his crystal. "Crystal, you say?" Anakin asked suddenly. He reached down to his pocket and pulled out a crystal that glowed the brightest green. Rileys eyes widdened as he watched. "Here you go, my little friend." Anakin handed him the crystal and smiled at Rileys reaction. "Thanks, Ani." Riley decided that if he was Anakins friend, he should really use the name that his friends use. "So, are you?" Riley had been dying to ask him this question. "Am i what?" Anakin asked. "Are you the chosen one?" Anakin furrowed his brow and thought quietly. "It says i am on the table, so i guess so." Anakin replied. Riley let out the breath he had been holding in anticipation. "Somethings wrong..." Riley may not have been very powerful, but he could sense something amiss. "You have amnesia." Anakin nodded and stood up cautiously. Riley stood back to give him room to stand and surveyed him properly. He certainly had a strong build, reasonably tall and, from what he could sense, strong in the force.

Anakin looked at the lightsaber on the ground and smiled again. Riley noticed that he liked to smile. Anakin held out his hand and the saber flew into it. He then place it on his belt with the other one. "I must have dropped it. Should we leave now? We need to find your friends, i can sense your concern for them." Anakin told him. Riley smiled back at him and motioned for him to follow as he left the room with Anakin in close pursuit.

"I'm not exactly sure where they are, Ani." Riley told him with concern. "Dont worry, i can sense them. Take a right up here and try no to let them run into you." Anakin replied. Riley did as asked and almost collided with the group of younglings that were running towards him, Anakin had quickly lifted him above them and the younglings crashed in a mess on the floor.

"Riley!" They yelled at him. "Where have you..." They all looked at Anakin curiously as he put Riley back down carefully. "Whos he?" A girl asked. "Oh, uh, dont freak out or anything but...this is the chosen one." Riley told them and suddenly all was quiet. They each looked from Riley to Anakin, slowly their eyes settled on Anakin. "No...way." One of the boys said in disbelief.

"I thought you all have a time limit?" Anakin asked in spite of the silence. They all looked at one another and gasped. Riley grabbed Anakins hand and ran with the others to the exit, the door had almost frozen over. Anakin was being led by Riley and another who had decided to help Riley lead Anakin out of the cave. "We're going to have to slid under it!" Another girl yelled. They all slid and so did Anakin. The door was about to freeze over when they all escaped from the cave and landed on their backs on the floor.

Anakin turned his head and was met with a lightsaber pointed at him. Riley immediatley stood up to stood his master from killing the chosen one and was followed by his fellow younglings. "Master Shan wait! Dont kill him!" Riley begged his grand master. She looked towards the younglings in confusion and then back to Anakin. "Who is this, young Terl?" Master Shan asked Riley. "He's the chosen one! I found him unconcious in the cave, he has amnesia though." Riley replied. The look of surprise was obvious upon their grand masters face as she turned her attention back to Anakin. "You? Are you the chosen one?" She asked carefully. "I think so, my minds blank at the moment though." Anakin replied politely. He always replied politely, Riley thought. "We should take you back to our temple to test your medi-chlorine count and capabilities. Is that alright with you?" She asked Anakin. "I dont see any reason not to trust you." Anakin replied. "I never asked, whats your name and age?" Anakin said "My name is Anakin Skywalker, im twenty-two i think." Master Shan deactivated her lightsaber and offered a hand to Anakin, who took it cautiously. "Whats your name?" Anakin asked nicely. " I am Satele Shan, youngest ever grand master of the Jedi order." She still seemed wary of Anakin, Riley thought. "Pleased to meet you." Anakin said again. "Younglings, we are returning to the temple. Please return to the ship." Master Shan addressed the younglings. "Skywalker, you will be coming with us. Let us depart." Anakin followed the younglings out of the cave and Riley made sure to walk beside him. "How are you feelng Ani?"

"At the moment, freezing." Anakin told Riley, who smirked. "Why am i reffered to by my last name?"

"Its a formal way of speaking, i think. Dont worry, when we get to the temple you'll be fine." Riley comforted.

"I'm staying close to you and any other friends i make. Its a little uncomfortable being treated like a bomb thats about to go off. Maybe you could convince your friends that I'm not bad?" They were now boarding the ship that would return them to the temple. "Dont worry Ani, you'll be accepted before you know it."

The ship began its take off cycle and Anakin was seated at the back where Master Shan could question him and test his force capabilities in person. Riley couldnt see exactly what they were doing and soon became immersed in finishing his lightsaber like the other younglings. When he activated it, he realised that it had a darker green than any of the other green lightsabers. It was probably due to the fact that he had been given his crystal by the chosen one, of all people. Riley was eager to spend as much time with his new friend as possible.


	7. What's wrong with my lightsaber?

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: Its Georges story and it always will be**

Anakin may not have known much, infact due to his amnesia he knew nothing. But he did know two things better than anything else. How to fight, and how to use the force. Time and again he demonstrated his abilities to Satele Shan without a single flaw or fluke. So far they had covered pushing, pulling, lifting, sensing and catching. They could not fight as they were on a ship, but Anakin wasnt overly eager to be humliated by the best of the best. If anything, she seemed impressed by what Anakin was capable of and amazed that he remembered how to do all this after what she called 'a very long nap' in the ice cave. Anakin had also been staggered to find that she wanted him, if he proved to be who he was, to stay at their temple on Thython.

Anakin was also happy to find that Riley held his promise and was currently convincing his fellow younglings that Anakin was not dangerous and that they should not stare at him. This helped to lift his mood considerably, it also helped him concentrate. They were still in deep space and Anakin was told that it would be a few hours before they reached Thython. This didnt bother him, he still had no idea of what the Jedi and Sith were, Satele was now in the process of explaining them to him.

"A Jedi stands for light and the light side of the force. We are peacekeepers who help to protect the galaxy, or at least we used to. Now the sith empire controls the galaxy and have killed a great many of us. The sith are strong in the dark side and focus on anger, hatred and fear to give them strength. Often they can become stronger than us and best us in duels."

"So if the dark side gives you power, why dont the Jedi use it?" Anakin asked innocently.

"Because the Jedi use the light and will not fall to the standards of the sith. They are ruthless and kill anyone who stands in their way. They are in three classes. Sith warriors, Juggernauts and Marauders. Warriors are an unstoppable sorce of darkness and the champions of the sith, they are entrusted with the task of destroying the empires enemies and killing Jedi. Juggernauts use suits to intimidate their enemies and use powerful weapons to overcome them. Marauders are perhaps the worst in our eyes. They are born in hatred and are more powerful than the others. They fight with dual lightsabers and prefer to keep things in the melee fighing styles. They are very strong in Juyo form and destroy their enemies from within. They focus on acrobatics and are always very quick and lethal with their lightsabers." She explained calmly "Do you understand it now?"

"I think so, the sith are evil, the Jedi are good. Thats the basic idea, and watch out for Marauders. But i like fighting fast, it means that you can delay the enemie and catch them off guard." Anakin informed her.

"There is no problem with that, as long as you do not allow your hatred to rule your emotions."

"Am i allowed to have emotions like love and happieness?"

"Love is a touchy subject, since you arent a Jedi there is no problem with that. Happieness doesnt bother us, it is the joy of the light side."

Anakin nodded but then a sudden feeling gripped him. He lifted his hand to his head in pain and panic, something was wrong. "Somethings wrong..." Anakin trailed off as his head began to hurt more and more, he closed his eyes and tryed to figure out what it was. Satele suddenly became alert and Anakin assumed she was reaching out with the force, she gasped and stood up abruptly. Igniting her lightsabers and moved to the window, two large cruisers had just emerged from hyperspace.

"Prepare yourselves! Sith incoming!" She ordered them and motioned for Anakin to move with her to the boarding hatch. They both stood on either side of it and Anakin ignited his own lightsaber, the other lay forgotten on his belt. "Skywalker, what of your other lightsaber?" She asked curiously. "I prefer to use one unless the situation gets out of hand." She thought of this for a moment and said "We are going to be up against a warrior from what i can sense, you may need both." Anakin nodded and reached for his other lightsaber, it ignited with a blaze of white light. Her eyes fell to it and she whispered something that sounded like 'the saber of the light side'. Anakin held it in his left hand and waited beside the door for the battle he had been told would come.

Suddenly the door blasted open and was sent across the ship, the younglings had hidden themselves as per their masters orders and a dark figure entered the ship. He immediatley noticed Anakin and his eyes went straight to his white saber. "Impossible..." At that moment Satele lunged from behind and caught the sith warrior off guard, Anakin took the signal and attacked also. The sith had one lightsaber only and Anakin saw this as a disadvantage, but he soon saw how skilled the sith was and regretted jumping to conclusions. He seemed more occupied on Anakins saber than the fight and was pushed out of the ship quickly. Anakin managed to twirl the saber out of his hand and used the force to push him back into his own ship, he hit the wall with an unusually loud thud and fell to reveal a large crack in that wall. Satele locked the door and detached their ships.

"Can i ask how we were attacked in hyperspace?" Anakin asked. He was pretty sure this was a rare event. "Well, this is the first case i've seen. This must be a first for them too, now with this new information, they will certainly be attacking ships in hyperspace more often." Her eyes went back to his saber. "You really are a peculiar case, you fought a sith and won, with help, used the force to a huge extent that made a crack in a two inch thick wall of a ship and you did all this, without your memory. Very impressive." Anakin could of sworn he was blushing from embarrasment, but he didnt really care. He wanted to find Riley. "Riley, are you alright?" Anakin called. Rileys head appeared from behind a crate on the ship and smiled warmly at Anakin. "I'm fine Ani." He replied. The name which he called Anakin drew suspicion from Satele who asked "Ani?" Anakin whirled around and explained how he allowed those close to him to call him Ani because it was an easier way of decerning friends and enemies for his amnesia ridden mind. Satele seemed to understand this and gathered the other younglings together so that they could all resume what they were doing with their lightsabers. Riley had finished constructing his, Anakin noticed, and offered to fight with him. Riley smiled and accepted, soon they were in the back of the ship and training. Anakin went easy on Riley, so easy in fact that if felt like he was doing nothing, it obviously was a strech for Riley though.

Soon, Riley was improving and knocked Anakin back a few paces for the first time since they had started. So Anakin upped his performance a tiny bit and soon had Riley on the ropes again, he didnt want to defeat him, just teach him how to fight better than the younglings in his class. By the end of their fight, he was considerably better than before. He challenged the younglings who had already finished constructing their lightsabers also and was besting them easily, Satele remarked that Anakin could teach a whole class of younglings, Anakin didnt think much of the idea. Teaching younglings didnt sound fun to him, but teaching Riley was very fun.

The younglings were soon complaining that Riley had recieved 'special training' from the chosen one and demanded that he fight someone apart from them, so he sat down next to Anakin and they both laughed at how the younglings reacted to Rileys fighting. Before long the younglings were pleading with Anakin to teach them at least a little fighting, so he conceded. He took on all six of them, minus Riley, and didnt even get scratch, disarmed or pushed back. He was careful not to let them get ahead of themselves and not to teach them as much as Riley, but enough to at least stand a chance against him.

When Anakin returned to Satele and Riley he found that they were in deep discussion about something, upon seeing Anakin return Satele gestured for him to sit opposite them. "We have been talking some things over and i think it would be in your best interests to stay in our Jedi temple on Thython and take on an apprentice." Something sparked inside Anakin, apprentice? He remembered something before his amnesia about an apprentice but put it at the back of his mind. "Can i take Riley as an apprentice?" Anakin asked. Satele smiled. "We suggest you observe all the younglings in the temple before choosing, especially since you have a pre-existing tie with young Riley. He was the first one you saw before you woke up." Anakin pondered this for a moment and then a strange idea hit him. "Has anyone ever had more than one apprentice?" Anakin asked. "It is a rarity, and would need to be discussed by the Jedi high council. But if you find that you wish to teach a few, it may be possible."

Anakin liked this idea, but then something else hit him. "How old can apprentices be?" He found the idea of someone the same age as him being with him all the time a good one. But he would never allow someone to call him master, it seemed simply awful. This person, or these people, would be friends and that was final. "Apprentices can range from the age of ten to twenty five." Anakin was surprised by this, he was the right age to be an apprentice, so why did she want him to be a teacher instead. Satele didnt seem to notice his change in mood and went to see how the younglings were doing, soon they would be approaching their final destination and they all needed to be prepared for it. Riley moved beside Anakin and whispered "Would you really consider me for an apprentice? I'm not worthy, surely."

"Thats what i like about you, anyone else would desperatley want it, but not you. I like the selfless, no matter who they are, if you know anyone else whos your friend they could come aswell. But be warned i am your friend, not your master." Anakin made sure Riley heard the last part, Riley was his friend and such things as titles meant absolutley nothing to him.

"Now that you mention it, i have some friends like that. Theres my friend Nicolas, we call him Nick, who loves history so theres your heads up. My friend Annabeth who is the smartest person i know. I'm the last person, they say I'm good at technology but i dont know about that."

"Three different people with three different personalities, i like your trio already. Do you think they'll mind me?"

"They'll love you! You should know that we all stay in a place with a man named Zez-Kai Ell. He's on the council but really nice, i'm sure he'd be happy to take you in!" Anakin could see how happy and excited Riley was getting and hoped that everything would work out, but there was the nagging feeling that Anakin didnt know everything. He had amnesia and needed to know what he had forgotten, now that he thought about it, this galaxy seemed unfamiliar to him. If he lived there, he sould of at least felt familiar prescences in there. But now Anakin made himself a promise, if there was something wrong that needed to be fixed, Riley and his friends were going with him.

"How old are your friends Riley? Infact, how old are you?"

"I'm thirteen, Nick is twenty-four and Annabeth is twenty-two."

Anakin thought to himself quietly, this is going to be just great. Two people his age or older and a teenager to look after, what could be better? He knew what could be worse. When they arrived on Thython, he would have to speak with the Jedi high council, and he was wearing what he had been informed were the colours of a rogue Jedi or sith.


	8. The Jedi temple

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: Its Georges story and it always will be**

**Note: I have changed some things around and placed people in different time frames, just to match with my story line.**

Anakin now sat in a chair beside the grand master of the Jedi order and a group of younglings who he had taught a few simple moves with lightsabers to. Now that his memory was on the mend, he began to think about teaching. He hated it, literally. Anakin could remember now that he had never been a fan of teaching, so no, he wouldnt be taking on any apprentices. But he had promised to teach Riley, so he would, but there was not going to be any apprentership involved. Ever since he had woken up on Ilum, his head had felt like it was full of cobwebs, now it felt like a broken piece of data. Anakin hadnt stopped rubbing his head for a full hour and the symbol of the Jedi order of his forehead sparked another memory, someone by the name of Obi-Wan Kenobi. He couldnt put his finger on it, but he remembered the name.

A jolt on the ship brought him out of his thoughts and back to reality. Satele had begun the landing cycle of the ship and now Anakin had noticed the planet they were on. Thython was a nice planet, Anakin could feel how strong in the force it was. It had seas and oceans with land in equal occupance of the planet. According to Riley, the planet was often caught in a battle between light and dark. This constant shift in balance made the planet prone to force stroms and that made the planet very difficult to live on. The first force users had been found on Thython and from them descended the Jedi and, unfortunantley, the sith. On the landing platform stood five people each dressed in robes that were similar to the ones Master Shan wore, Anakin knew that they were other Jedi who were awaiting them. It was definently possible that Satele had signalled ahead that Anakin was coming aswell, the fact that they had possibly found the chosen one was not taken lightly, Anakin could see that very clearly.

"Skywalker, we are about to depart. Be ready." Satele cautioned Anakin. He must have been radiating his nervousness through the force and she had sensed it. Anakin readied himself and decided that it would be best if he guarded his emotions. Anakin raised the barriers on his mind and followed them all to the exit. The ramp was lowered and the doors opened, Anakin gulped at the looks on the Jedis faces. He knew what they were looking at, his clothes. What person who represented the light side wore those colours? The question was rhetorical, the answer was: _Anakin._ He risked a glance at Riley for support and followed the others down the ramp, the younglings were immediatley dismissed and Anakin stood just behind Satele as he was nervous about meeting the Jedi. She greeted them formally and explained the events on Ilum. How the younglings had gone in and how as the door was about to freeze over, they slid out from underneath it with Anakin alongside them. She also told them how the younglings had stopped her from harming him and Riley had explained how he found Anakin in a room and told her that he was the chosen one. After this explanation, they seemed a little uneasy. Anakin knew why. A powerful force user, with amnesia, found by a youngling, in a place sacred to the Jedi. This would make any person worried, no matter how powerful they were. Anakin could sense that they were afraid of him and Anakin didnt like being feared, not by Jedi at least.

Satele motioned for Anakin to come closer, so he did. The Jedi watched him cautiously and looked him over several times, walking around him and looking at the scar on his forehead. Anakin didnt know why they were so interested in it, it was barely a scratch. He had been told that it would soon fade by a medical droid. Wait? How did he know that? Suddenly a voice behind him asked "What is your name?"

"Anakin, Anakin Skywalker." Anakin replied. He felt very uncomfortable by now, being walked around in a circle repeatedly is not a way to make someone feel at home.

"The colours of your clothing are not traditional for a supporter of the light side."

"I dont believe in tradition. If you dont change, you cant adapt." Anakin replied. He sensed a small hint of amusment from one of them, he also sensed that they were slightly impressed by his intelligence.

"But if we do not have tradition, what is there to believe in?" This question sounded familiar to Anakin for some reason.

"Tradition is not a belief, it is a representation of something or someone that is highly respected and remembered. It is used to identify people of certain cultures or beliefs, that is why it is not a belief, but a system of sorts."

Anakin could now see how impressed some of them were, he made a strong arguement for his case. Yet he couldnt help but sense their fear of him, it almost overcame their calm state. The Jedi he could see nodded to one another and returned their attentions back to their grand master. "He is strong with the force and built to be a fighter." One of them said. "He also shows a bit of intelligence, but there is also arrogance and he is restless." Anakin wondered what was so bad about being restless, he certainly didnt have a problem with it.

"He is probably so restless from his sleep, he must have been asleep for at least a hundred years, maybe more." Another Jedi commented. Anakin then had the sudden urge to prove himself, were they calling him lazy? Being asleep for so long and then making a comment like that...no he must have heard them wrong.

"Being asleep for so long certainly proves something." They were calling him lazy! Anakin masked his frustration behind his uncertainty and blanketed himself in the force to avoid them sensing any more of his personalities. Unfortunantely they also noticed him hiding himself in the force and he could tell they didnt like it. He felt like a criminal who they were passing judgement on.

"He also seems to be able to use the force well enough to hide himself from four Jedi masters." The same Jedi spoke. Anakin stared at the floor and made his expression blank. He didnt like them searching his mind, and he wouldnt let them anymore.

"Have you decided what you would like to do with him, masters?" Satele asked them. She appeared to value their opinion highly.

"He is far too old to be a Jedi. But he is too poweful and significant to be allowed to run around the galaxy with the sith empire around. He should stay in the temple." The masters had decided that Anakin was there to stay, but what would he do? He wasnt a Jedi? Or was he? Damn this amnesia, it was playing with his mind. He would talk with Riley and his friends later, they could help him get his memory back. He had been in such deep thought that he had failed to notice the conversation between Satele and the other Jedi, they were talking about what Anakin should do.

"He could be a tutor? He has obvious skill in fighting and force using."

"He had amnesia, i think it would be unwise to allow him to teach until he gets his memory back."

"He could stay with young Riley. The boy found him and he and his friends are currently staying with a Jedi master, his progress would be reported to us." Satele informed them. It then struck Anakin that she had been listening to his conversation with Riley on the ship in space.

"That does seem like a good idea, but there are already three young force users being monitored by that Jedi master. Could he handle another?"

"As i recall, he would welcome another with open arms. He has a kind heart."

"So it is decided, he will stay with Zez-Kai Ell. I just hope he dosent cause trouble."

"He shouldnt if we keep him busy, we will discuss this further in the council meeting. I shall take him to master Ell immediatley." Satele finished their conversation with a 'thats final' tone. No-one seemed to be against it, so Anakin keenly followed her to the place he would be staying. Along the way he noticed a hologram of a sith and stopped to read the information on it.

Name: Darth Malgus  
Species: Humanoid, male  
Occupation: Sith  
Description: Darth Malgus is a formidable opponent who is cunning and strong in the dark side of the force. He had killed many jedi and is a target to be fought with extreme care, only engage if attacked or carrying out a plan of attack with your fellow Jedi. His master Lord Vindican and his apprentice can conquer almost anything in their path.

Status: Alive, being tended to by the efforts of the Jedi council.

"Skywalker?" Satele called. Anakin realised that he must have been stood there for a good five minutes. He quickly hurried up to her and continued walking. "Are you a believer of prophecy, Skywalker?" She asked.

"I believe that the force controls our actions at times. We also follow its will, but i dont know where such things as prophecies originated." Anakin had been dying to learn about prophecies, he had been told by Riley that he was the chosen one, and he believed him. But what was the chosen one?

"A Jedi can recieve a prophecy in a dream or during meditation, sometimes it arrives in a vision. The prophecy of the chosen one has followed the order around for many years now. The chosen one is the person who will bring balance to the force and has been concieved by the force itself, which reminds me." She stopped and turned to Anakin, she took out a needle from her pocket, rolled up his sleve and extracted some blood from Anakins left arm. "I need to do a medi-chlorine check. Lets keep walking." Anakin pulled down his sleeve and followed her along, there was another hologram of a sith but Anakin was rushed past it, no more delays she had said. They were nearing their destination, Anakin could sense it. The temple looked beautiful from inside, but Anakin noticed an absence of emotions. He could only sense calm and control, even from the younger ones. Not what you'd expect from a temple full of children, but then he didnt expect to wake up on Ilum without any memory of what had happened before and a child standing beside him.

"Here we are, this is where you will be staying for a while. The council still needs to decide what they are going to do with you. But it is quite obvious that you cannot leave the temple, you are too powerful to take on the galaxy on your own and without any memory." Satele had explained this to him at least three times now. Anakin merely nodded and walked through the door she gestured to. She followed him in. "Master Ell!" She called. An elderly man emerged from behind a bookshelve and smiled at Anakin.

"Riley told me that there might be another person entering my little family here." Master Ell greeted warmly. "You may call me Zez-Kai, if you are staying that is?" He looked hopefully towards Satele.

"Yes, he will be staying. Enjoy yourselves now, Master Ell you may be required to inform the council of his progress in a few days time. Is that alright with you?"

"I have no problem with that." Satele left Anakin with Zez-Kai.

"So, Riley told me of the circumstances in which you were found. I must say, its a pleasure to meet you. You will be staying in the room over there." He pointed to a door to the right of the room. "Dinner is at the beginning of the evening as goes for all meals apart from breakfast, you can eat that the moment you awake. The others will love to meet you, you can meet them in the morning. Now i suggest you get some rest, alright?"

"Thats fine. Goodnight Zez-Kai." Anakin replied and walked towards his room. When he entered he found a simple bunk on the left hand side of the room and a cupboard in the corner of the room. He had also been given a desk and light which contrasted horribly with the pale coloured walls. Anakin sighed and sat on the bed. He rested both his lightsabers on the desk beside him and stared at the one with the white blade. For some reason it didnt seem familiar to him, but it had been left beside him and it wasnt Rileys so it had to be his.

Anakin lay down on the bed and rubbed his forehead once more, this amnesia was really frustrating. Not to mention the fact that he felt as if he had been imprisoned inside a temple devoted to the light side. Why were the Jedi afraid of the person who would supposedly bring balance to the force? Then it hit him. Anakin had believed everything he'd heard so far, he didnt have a choice with his memory and vunderability. Maybe he wasnt supposed to be here, he'd speak with Riley and his friends in the morning. He knew one thing for sure. His case of amnesia was messing with his feelings, he had to remember. As soon as possible.


	9. Training turns hard

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: Its Georges story and it always will be**

Anakin woke up slowly. He realised where he was and shut his eyes again. It had dawned on him how much he really didn't want to be there. People with amnesia deserve more of an explanation than 'you are the chosen one so stay where we tell you to'. Anakin sighed and turned his head. He then sensed a familiar presence; in fact he sensed three presences by his bed. He opened his eyes and jumped at the sight of Riley and two others watching him sleep. "Is there a reason for you to be watching me sleep or, are all Jedi this curious?" Anakin asked. He wasn't a morning person, he had just realised that. "Sorry, Ani. This is Nick, and Annabeth. The people I was telling you about, remember?" Riley seemed taken aback by the way Anakin had awoken. "Oh, right. Sorry Riley, I forgot." Anakin apologized as he sat up and looked at the other two. "Pleased to meet you, I'm Anakin." Anakin always introduced himself nicely; he didn't want to get on the wrong side of the wrong person. "Hello, Ani. I'm Annabeth." Annabeth introduced herself. Anakin noticed that she called him Ani also, he felt more comfortable around her for using his shortened name. "I'm Nick, nice to meet you Ani." Nick bumped Anakin's fist for some reason. Anakin did feel comfortable around him, but he didn't know what the fist bumping meant.

"So, how are you doing?" Nick asked. Anakin sat up and realised he must have made them feel a little uncomfortable. "I'm fine, what about you?" Anakin replied. "We're fine, I guess. We have extra lightsaber training in an hour; apparently we're not good enough yet. So we're going to have to have a short meeting." Annabeth told him unhappily. "Riley needs extra practice? After the training on the ship?" Anakin asked in astonishment. "He doesn't need it anymore, lucky idiot." Nick added under his breath. "Well, I'd feel guilty about letting you do extra training without Riley. Since we should get to know one another, I'll practice with you if you want?" Anakin offered. "Alright, thanks. You're our age, but you fight like a veteran." Annabeth commented. Anakin looked away in embarrassment. "It's just because I was using the force to know how to, in fact I woke up knowing how to do it." Anakin felt that they had a right to know how he knew to fight like he did, even though he himself didn't know exactly how. "I doubt I can help you much. But I can try. Shall we?" Anakin asked. They nodded and Anakin retrieved his sabers with the force, they arrived faster than normal and he almost dropped them in surprise. Then he remembered how strong the force was here. He followed them out of his room and out of the section of the temple that had been assigned to Zez-Kai and into an arena like place. The people on the seats surrounding it stopped their conversations to watch Anakin in particular, even though there were other people training.

"You ready Ani?" Nick asked cockily. Anakin smirked as they all ignited their lightsabers and prepared to fight him, Riley whispered warnings to the other two about how good Anakin was. Anakin ignited both his sabers and the other training sessions stopped to watch. Anakin prepared himself and all three of them lunged at him, he parried two attacks and rolled under Nick to dodge his blow. They turned around to face him and Anakin twirled his lightsabers to shift his grip on them. Nick attacked him first, he really was cocky. From the moment of the first blow, Anakin had him easily. Dodge, parry, parry and strike. The first well placed strike knocked his saber from his hands and forced him to back off. Next came Annabeth, she fought with very quick strikes and at first caught Anakin of guard. He locked sabers with her and twirled it out of her hands, using the force to push her away as he did so. Riley looked extremely nervous by now, but Anakin was going to be lenient with him. Plus, Riley had the advantage over the other two. Anakin had trained him slowly, without knocking the saber from his hands.

"It's alright Riley, come on." Anakin told him nicely. Riley was soon convinced to fight him and Anakin parried his attacks and knocked his saber to both sides, he never once removed the saber from Riley's hands and never attacked either. The group of people watching were muttering to one another about Anakin. Word travels fast, he thought to himself. Riley made a brave move at Anakin's legs, which caused a rather humiliating defeat for Riley. Anakin jumped up and front flipped over Riley, as he did this he knocked Riley's saber from his hands and landed facing Riley's back with his one saber pointed at it. Riley froze and turned around slowly. "Better luck next time?" Anakin told him questionably. "I don't think I'm going to beat you for a while Ani." Riley replied as Anakin lowered his sabers.

"Skywalker!" Someone yelled from the entrance, Satele was walking towards him now. Anakin bit his lip, had he done something wrong. "If you want to fight someone, I suggest you fight me. You are a little more skilled than these three don't you think?" She was taunting him to see his level of control. "I think they did alright for a first time." Anakin replied. Satele ignited her sabers and prepared to fight Anakin, who gulped. The only way he would beat them was if he used the force to guide his sabers. Anakin prepared himself in a stance and felt Riley and the others back away, Anakin knew why, they didn't want to get slashed.

Satele was the first to strike, she fought quickly and swiftly. Twirling in every direction as Anakin barely parried her blows, he was certain he would lose. What I need now is to use to force, Anakin thought. But there was no time to push with the force as he was now slowly stepping backwards as he parried each of her blows which came at two a second. Anakin held his breath and pushed forwards, she moved back and Anakin dared to step forwards. She very nearly sliced of his foot as he did so, but luckily he was able to parry the blow. Instead of startling her, I should get one of those lightsabers out of her hand, he thought. Anakin twirled and put all his strength into smacking the saber in her left hand, it fell with a clang to the floor and Anakin pushed with all his might in the force which sent Satele flying across the room. He couldn't risk her getting back the saber so he used the force to lift it into the air and hold it there, he lowered his hand and prepared for another attack, the saber stayed in the air and wouldn't fall unless he told it to.

At first she seemed surprised, but then she charged him again and Anakin ducked under her blow and struck her hard in the side with the hilt of one saber. She doubled over in shock, not pain, and Anakin quickly used the force to disarm her of another saber which joined the other in the air. But her eyes were not on the sabers, they were on Anakin's shoulder. Anakin looked at it also and saw something that startled him. She had hit him there and he had not even felt it in his adrenaline rush, his shoulder stung in pain and Anakin was forced to deactivate his lightsabers to tend to it. As he placed them on his belt, Satele's sabers fell from the air and onto the floor. She picked them up but did not attack; she called for some Jedi healers to help Anakin.

"You certainly have a tolerance for pain." She mused. "But how you didn't feel that, I'll never know." Anakin smiled through the pain and bit his lip when the healers applied a kind of paste to his injury; Anakin's sleeve was split slightly. "At least you can protect yourself, I was going easy on you. But only in my attacks." She added the last part with caution. Anakin must have caught her off guard with his strength in attacking her. Riley came running up to him, closely followed by Nick and Annabeth. "That was so cool!" He yelled in exasperation. "You were losing, and then we all felt this surge in force energy, and you had won! You'd got injured, but you'd won!" Anakin smiled at his excitement. "Well, the surge in the force was me, I admit, but I didn't feel her hit my shoulder. It's strange how I didn't." Annabeth had the answer, Anakin guessed it when she smiled at him. "That's probably due to your adrenaline and being caught up in the fight. You never stop moving for some reason, even when you're not fighting. Look." She pointed at Anakin's legs. He was shifting from side to side as if getting ready for a fight. Anakin moaned in frustration at how well she knew him, he didn't even know him that well.

"We should probably go now; me and Annabeth have to go to extra training. Hopefully we've picked up something from our fight and we can show them that we're not under achievers. Bye now." Nick waved as he left, Annabeth smiled and left without a second glance. "Well Riley, what should we do now?" Anakin asked. "I'm supposed to practice meditating for an hour at least a say. Then I have to practice deflecting blaster bolts and then I can do as I please. As long as it involves something force related." Riley sighed as he finished. Anakin suddenly had a stroke of brilliance. "I'm force related. Literally." Riley was confused for a moment, then he smiled and started laughing quietly. "I guess you are. Let's get back to Zez-Kai. He doesn't like it when one of us gets injured in a fight, but he'll understand, he always does." Riley managed to say through his laughter. Anakin groaned as the healers pushed hard on his injury hard. Riley turned away slightly; Anakin could tell he didn't like watching people in pain. Luckily, Anakin wasn't bleeding badly so Riley wouldn't leave him. Anakin could sense his squeamishness.

"Don't worry about injuries Riley, they always get better. I hope." Anakin tried to comfort Riley, but he kept his gaze away from Anakin's shoulder for the remaining minute that the healers were helping mend it. They didn't seem to be afraid of Anakin's power, maybe now people would stop staring at him. The other training sessions had resumed after a minute of muttering and an order from a Jedi master. Before long, Anakin felt less pain than he had before and he followed Riley out of the training arena and up the many stairs of the Jedi temple. "So, how did it feel fighting Master Shan? It can't of been as embarrassed as I was; I was made to look like a complete idiot." Anakin stopped Riley's negative thoughts by saying "You lasted longer than Nick and Annabeth, and they're older than you. Plus they have to go to extra training sessions. It looked like you had me on the ropes for most of the fight, remember?" Riley tried to find a way around this. "But you were just being nice, weren't you?" Anakin rolled his eyes. "I was going easy on you, I admit. But you're thirteen; don't set your standards too high. I'm almost double your age. Given four more years." Riley had a strange expression reach his face. "I became fourteen today, actually." Anakin couldn't stop himself from blurting out the words "Happy Birthday." The moment after he told Anakin his news. "Jedi do celebrate birthdays don't they?" Anakin asked. "I'm not sure, I never asked." Riley stopped suddenly; Anakin noticed that it was by the door to Zez-Kai's residence. Without another word, Riley disappeared through the door and Anakin followed him. Anakin knew he'd struck a nerve and regretted bringing the subject of ages up. But he did have an idea on how to improve Riley's mood.


	10. Anakin's Anger

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: Its Georges story and it always will be**

**Tenth chapter milestone.**

Anakin found Riley sitting on the window ledge with the window opened all the way. You could just as easily of guessed that there was no window there at all, a fully grown man could jump out of it with ease. Riley was dangling his legs over the edge and muttering words to himself, Anakin knew a way to cheer him up. There was a cloud of smoke rising from just below where they were and smoke was very easy to shape and change, Anakin had an idea of what he could change it into for Riley's amusement.

"I'm sorry that no-one remembered your birthday Riley." Anakin said as he joined him on the window ledge.

"That's alright, nobody ever remembers." Riley replied with a sniff.

"Well, I think I know what will cheer you up." Anakin told him with a smile.

Anakin raised his hand towards the smoke which began to twirl around in a circle; it began changing form into something with a triangular shape. Anakin focused hard and the smoke changed into the form of a Jedi star fighter.

"Whats that? It looks cool." Riley asked

"It's a Jedi star fighter."

"It doesn't look like a star fighter that I've ever seen."

"Wait, I remember this from my past!" Anakin exclaimed with glee.

"Really, you remember your past! What was it like?" Riley asked. The sadness of his birthday being forgotten vanished from his face in an instant.

"My past...my past is the future! I...I was sent back in time by a force wielder! Oh no, how am I going to get back now?" Anakin asked in despair.

"Just ask another force wielder to send you home, there are still some left on Thython if you know where to look."

"Do you know where to look?"

"No, but I'll bet Nick and Annabeth will! Annabeth always obsessing over them and she keeps talking about them with Nick."

"Great! I can go home! But, how did I remember all this from the image of my star fighter?"

"Well, amnesia can disappear after short or long periods of time. I suppose with your strength in the force you were able to recover your memory quicker, especially since we're on a force sensitive planet."

"This is great I have my memory back! Are you feeling better now?" Anakin turned his concerns back to Riley.

"About my birthday, yes. But I've suddenly realised that we don't have smoke rising from our temple normally."

"Oh...no." Anakin said as he looked downwards. Something had attacked the temple and now several things in cloaks, suits of armour and uniforms were duelling the Jedi with red lightsabers. "How did the sith find the Jedi?" Anakin asked.

"The Jedi originated from this planet, it was obvious we were here. They were just too stupid to see it at first, we should get down there." Riley moved to jump from the window but Anakin held him back.

"No way are you fighting the sith, stay up here and out of the way. I may not have had my memory before but not I do, you are not going down there."

"I don't think I have to..." Riley said whilst looking over his shoulder. Anakin turned around to see a sith standing in the doorway with his lightsaber pointed at Riley and Anakin. Anakin leapt of the ledge and ignited both his sabers. Wait, why did I pick up this saber? Anakin thought to himself as he shifted his white saber around in his hand. The sith smirked as he approached.

"So, this is the famous chosen one of legend. You're no more than a boy!" He mocked Anakin as he drew nearer.

"I am so sick of being judged by my age." Anakin told him through gritted teeth. As he spoke he tried a slice at the sith's head, but it was parried with skill. Less skill, though, than Anakin had originally thought the sith had.

Anakin duelled the sith with what he had learned from Obi-Wan, not what he had remembered. The sith had never fought a person with Anakin's fighting style and was taken aback by it. Suddenly lightning erupted from the sith's hand and Anakin managed to duck under it and slice the sith in half. The sith looked at Anakin and laughed, he threw his lightsaber but Anakin merely side stepped it. A yelp was heard from behind him and Anakin turned around to a vision of utter horror. Riley sat on the ledge still but with a saber through his heart, he looked at Anakin and fell backwards out of the window.

"Riley! NO!" Anakin screamed as he rushed to the window in time to see Riley's body fall through the hole in the temples ceiling and crash on the floor beneath it. Rage boiled in Anakin's ears and he rounded on the almost dead sith. "You son of a sith." He told him angrily. The sith laughed at Anakin's rage.

"How does it feel to have rage inside of you? Jedi of Thython, you are a boy."

Anakin reached out with the force and began choking the sith to death. "I-am-not-a-boy and I-am-not-a-Jedi of Thython." Anakin spoke through gritted teeth as the sith choked and choked until he became limp and dead. Anakin threw him out of the window and shouted out with rage, he was doomed. Riley was dead and the only people who could help him get back to his time where about to be murdered by sith. Anakin jumped out of window and flipped to absorb the impact of landing on the ground floor, everywhere Jedi were fighting sith. Riley's body lay forgotten on the floor and the hatred and rage rose up within Anakin again. He found the nearest sith and marched up to him; he was too busy fighting Jedi to notice Anakin. Anakin's anger masked him from the sith who believed him to be a comrade, but that was soon to be corrected. Anakin thrust his lightsaber through the sith's back and sliced him in half with the other. The Jedi fighting him were surprised at Anakin's actions and what Anakin said afterwards shocked them further still. "Filthy sith." Anakin muttered under his breath before turning towards the remaining sith in the temple, they would all die.

Anakin ran through the temple and cut down any and every sith he saw. They were too preoccupied and those that did notice him barely stood a chance against him and the fighting style that they had yet to face. The Jedi were now pushing back the sith at a very fast rate and it helped that Anakin was now taking on four of them at once. Slash. One down three to go. Duck, stab. Two down two to go. Parry, duck, slash, stab. The third one fell to the floor and the fourth one backed away quickly. Soon he was fleeing from Anakin with much speed, but Anakin simply flicked his wrist and a pile of rock encased the sith and killed him instantly.

The only remaining sith were two that Anakin recognized as Darth Malgus and Lord Vindican. Satele and some Jedi masters were pushing them back when force lightning erupted from all four of their hands, torturing the Jedi and forcing them to the ground. Anakin lifted up a bunch of crates that were piled in the corner and held the in a wall in front of the Jedi to block the lighting with the force.

The duo immediately rounded on Anakin and the smirks on their faces faded when they saw his lightsaber with the pure white blade. "What is it with these people and the colour of a blade?" Anakin whispered to himself. They charged at Anakin who let the crates fall as he parried both of their attacks with difficulty. They, like the others before them, had never experienced Anakin's fighting technique before and were slightly surprised by it. Anakin duelled the two with his full concentration which was usually halved with part of it on what was happening and part of it on his friends.

Anakin disarmed Malgus and parried Vindican. But as he did so both of his lightsabers were knocked out of his hands. He used the force to push the sith away from him, but his lightsabers had been thrown out of view by them.

They laughed at him for this. "What can you do now? You will not run, but you have no weapons?!" They mocked him. Anakin was still fuming slightly from his rage, but then an idea occurred to him.

"Not every weapon." He told them with a grin crossing his face. They looked at each other in confusion and Anakin used the force to push them again, this time further, back towards their ship.

He pushed again, and again, and again. They could not stop him as they were too busy being thrown across the platform. Whenever they did manage to get close enough to try and hit him, Anakin would push with such force that they would need a moment to gather themselves. By the time he had pushed them back to their ship, they welcomed the retreat. Running into their ship, they took off and departed the planet with haste and quickness. The Jedi were all watching Anakin, he had taken on both and survived, and no matter how close to death he had come.

"Skywalker, are you alright?" Satele asked with concern.

"Fine. Why do you ask?" Anakin asked.

"We can sense your anger, your rage is...overwhelming." She paused as she watched him. Anakin sighed and took a second to collect his mind, which was currently in lots of different places.

"I saw Riley die, that's what made me angry, alright? To make matter worse, I just got my memory back and I need to find a way home." Anakin explained. The Jedi risked glancing at each other.

"But, you realise why we would want you to refrain from leaving?" Satele asked. Anakin noticed several Jedi kept their sabers ignited.

"Of course I understand. I need to find Nick and Annabeth if you don't mind?" Anakin retorted. His patience was wearing thin, he had to get home. There was Obi-Wan, Ashoka and Padme. Oh how he missed them all.

"They are up in their quarters, they are waiting for you. Remember that you are not allowed to leave."

"Of course, wouldn't want to throw of the balance of the force now would I?" Anakin mocked as he pushed past the Jedi and marched up to their quarters as loudly as possible. He spied a Jedi that was dying by not dead, that had been left by the Jedi healers. Anakin knelt beside him and comforted him.

"You...you're the..."

"No, I'm not. Really, I don't know where these prophecies come from." Anakin silenced him. This prophecy had just about ruined his life, he'd had enough.

"I never thought much about death." The Jedi changed his topic of conversation.

"Don't worry. I was always told by my master that when we die we become a part of the force." Anakin told him.

"Your, master?"

"Since you deserve to know I'll tell you my past. I'm from the future, I was sent here by a force wielder who was out for revenge. I accidently ruined his life and killed him. He returned in ethereal form to send me back here as payback." Anakin explained.

"Wow, good luck getting back."

"I intend to, may the force be with you."

"And you, my friend." With that the Jedi closed his eyes and passed away in Anakin's arms.

Anakin lay the Jedi back down on the floor and continued on his way back to Nick and Annabeth; no doubt they would be mourning the loss of Riley. Anakin could not bear to tell them of how stupid he had been. Too busy fighting a sith to even think of the possibility that Riley could be a target for the sith as well. As he came up to the door he held his breath and used the force to sense inside. He felt pain, sorrow and grief. But no anger, the body of the sith lord must still be on the floor inside. Anakin bit his lip and entered the room.


	11. Escape from the temple

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: It's George's story and it always will be**

Nick and Annabeth were knelt beside the sith lord and weeping with their heads in their hands. Anyone would have thought that they were mourning for the sith, but no. Riley was gone and the only person they had left was Anakin, the legendary chosen one. Zez-Kai was too busy restoring peace to the temple to help them and for the moment they were all alone. Annabeth sensed a familiar presence on the other side of the door, had he survived and come to comfort them? Anakin walked through the door and gave them the saddest look Annabeth had ever seen.

"How are you holding up?" Anakin asked sadly. They looked back at the dead sith lord and then stood up.

"As well as can be expected, considering we have yet to gain the amount of control that the knights, masters and counsellors have." Nick replied grimly.

"Don't sweat it, I'm a knight and I don't have any control over my emotions."Anakin comforted.

"You're...a knight? They knighted you?"

"No, I was knighted in my past, your future. Riley told me that you could help before he..." Anakin couldn't finish the sentence.

"If you really are from the future, then you must have been sent back by a force wielder." Annabeth realised suddenly.

"That's my problem. I can't get back unless a force wielder sends me back. And I've been confined to the temple, so if I'm going anywhere I'll have to break out." Anakin told them. Annabeth was liking the idea already. Riley was dead, but this was the perfect thing to take her mind off it.

"I don't know, I'm all for breaking the rules, but what about the masters? They will definitely notice your presence had gone, you give off to strong a force presence to leave unnoticed. They will follow us and try to get us back here." Nick stated.

"I'm going." Annabeth said as a final. "Riley would have wanted us to help you, so I will." She turned to Nick. "You'll be damned if you're not coming too." Nick looked nervous, but then he let out a wide grin.

"Why not. Force! We need to pack quickly!" Nick exclaimed as he dashed off to his room. Annabeth followed suit and ran to her own room. She collected some money, and binoculars. She then realised a way that they would all be recognized easily and grabbed three backpacks from her wall. One with two straps, her favourite. Nick could have the only which had a big bulky pack and Anakin could have the smaller bag with only one strap. He would be doing all the fighting after all. Annabeth quickly headed back to them.

"Here, we don't know how long we're going to be gone so we should take these." She handed Anakin his bag and gave Nick his bag.

"No fair! His is better!" Nick complained.

"Are you twenty-four or not?" Annabeth scolded him. Nick shrugged and put on the bag.

"We're too conspicuous in these clothes; we should change into civilian ones." Anakin told them smartly.

"There are no cloth stores on Thython." Nick said.

"We did just get in a shipment of clothes for people practising in disguise." Annabeth told him promptly.

"Alright wait here. I have an idea." With that Anakin left, leaving them slightly confused but eager.

* * *

Anakin held his breath as he crept out of the door and looked from side to side. No Jedi were in sight and Anakin could sense them all out on the landing platform. They must be remembering those that had fallen in the battle. Including Riley, Anakin hoped.

Silently, Anakin crept outside and used the force to sense were the clothes he needed were. He hoped that the others enjoyed his taste in clothes since he would be picking theirs for them. He needed to be on the floor below were the cargo was being held and had yet to be moved to its intended destination. The atttack must have taken priority.

Anakin walked slowly towards the stairs and sensed the Jedi returning from their rememberance of the fallen Jedi. Anakin had to think fast and saw what looked like a garbage suit. He flinched at the thought of going down it, but the Jedi were almost here. Desperate times...Anakin thought to himself. Holding his breath, Anakin opened the lid and dove through it. It smelled terrible, even when you were holding your breath. Anakin would have landed in a crate with all the other discarded food and clothes had he not used the force to suspend himself just above it. The last thing he wanted was to smell worse than he already did.

After placing himself on the floor beside the crate, Anakin noticed that he was on the correct floor and needed to hurry before the clothes were moved. Using the force, again, he found them in the room right next to him and began digging through them to find some ones that he liked. He decided to choose some jeans, typically, trainers that were obviously used to climb mountain ranges, a top that was white, much to his disgust, and a black hoodie which suited his taste in colour. Civilians wore some strange outfits, Anakin thought. He scooped up some of the remaining clothes and held them in his arms, he didnt want to have to find his clothes amist all these other ones.

Anakin quickly made his way back up the garbage shoot and ran to Nick and Annabeth, the Jedi were too preoccupied with rebuilding their temple to notice.

After quickly slamming the door shut behind him, Anakin lay out the clothes on he table.

"Take your pick."

Annabeth and Nick chose some clothes and returned to their rooms to change, Anakin did the same as well. He made sure that his Jedi unifrom was in his bag so that when he returned he could quickly change back before telling the council what had happened to him.

Anakin slung the bag on his back, he found it more comfortable to have the strap of the bag going over his head and branching from his shoulder to his waist. Anakin then sensed a fairly strong presence in the force and stepped out of his room very slowly.

At the door stood Satele and several Jedi masters.

"Are you going somewhere?" She asked curiously.

"Actually I am, I'm going home." Anakin replied.

"Someone with your power must not leave." One of the masters lectured.

"Do you have your memory back?" Asked another.

"As it happens, I do."

They looked at one another.

"We should speak with you in the council chambers."

"I can't, I have a schedule to keep." Anakin was getting frustrated now. He didn't need these olden times Jedi stopping him from hoing home.

"We will take you by force if neccesary."

"Your going to need more than five Jedi to subdue me. I don't care if I fight you or not, I'm going home." Anakin retorted.

The Jedi ignited their lightsabers and Anakin did the same. But before any of them could attack, the Jedi flew out of the room and into the hallway.

"If your done, Ani. We have to go!" Annabeth ordered him.

Anakin quickly ran to the window they were stood at and followed their lead by jumping out of it and onto the land below.

They began sprinting as fast as they could to escape but quickly found that the masters were on their tail. Anakin cursed at how quickly they recovered and saw that they would soon be using the force to push them down and capture them.

Anakin had to think fast.

"Stop running!" Anakin suddenly shouted to Annabeth and Nick.

"Are you crazy?"

"Trust me! I have a plan."

They all stopped running and Anakin motioned for them to run backwards and into the masters instead. It was obvious that they thought the trio was going to attack them, Anakin used the force to time this carefully.

"Jump right!" Anakin yelled as soon as they got close to the pursuing Jedi.

He, Nick and Annabeth jumped right and straight into a jungle like place were Anakin motioned for them to keep running. He truned around and used the force to push the Jedi who were still on the platform to their left and into a deep lake. Anakin smirked and followed Annabeth and Nick into the depths of the forest and they only stopped when they reached a secluded area with an already built wind guard surrounding them.

"Should we stop here? What if someone comes back?" Anakin asked.

"They won't, we were the ones would built this. We should be safe here until we can pinpoint the location of a force wielder strong enough to help you." Nick told him calmly.

"Me? Wait, what about you? You can't go back to the Jedi..."

"Unlike you, we are friends with the natives of this planet. They will help us and treat us as family for the rest of our lives."

"Lucky." Anakin stated as he went to make a fire. Nick was in the process of making a shelter and Annabeth had already made a few seats out of logs before they heard an unusual sound.

"What is that?" Anakin asked. He had never heard such a thing before.

"Force storm." Annabeth said.

"Force, what?"

"A force strom. The constant struggle between light and dark make this planet prone to force storms. The confrontation with the sith cant of helped, we should stay under the cover of the shelter for now. I have faith that the force will not want to harm you."

"Why not?"

"You are not supposed to be here, and you are descended from the force. The force has its own will, remember. So it will probably work with us to help your situation."

"Alright then."

"Say thanks to it."

"What, why?"

"Some people believe that it brings luck. Say thanks to your father, or is the force your mother?"

"I have a mother, or at least I did." Anakin cringed. That memory was exceedingly painful.

"Say it!" Annabeth demanded.

"Alright, alright! Thank you...father." Anakin didnt like the sound of it when it rolled off of his tongue. "Happy now?"

Lightning flashed in the sky and thunder clapped.

"Immensly." Annabeth stated, Nick also nodded his head. Anakin certainly hadnt had to do that in the republic, but then again he was in the old republic now.

"Lets just get some sleep." Anakin yawned.

"Don't forget to speak to the force..."

"Oh come on!" Anakin yelled in annoyance. Pray to the force every day and night, forget it.

"Alright, but only because you don't know about our rules."

They all laid down on the floor beneath the shelter and were soon asleep, using their bags and cushions for their heads as comfort.


	12. Speaking with the force

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: It's George's story and it always will be**

**Note: Suffering from writers block at the moment so I might not update as much as I used to, but I'm sure when I get new ideas I will update more.**

The rain began to fall silently after the force storm and washed away the footprints that had been left by Anakin, Nick and Annabeth whilst they were running from the Jedi. It seemed that Anakin's thanks, no matter how sceptical he was, had earned them favour with the force. But unless Anakin and his friends reached a force wielder soon, there was only so much that the force could do for them at that moment.

"We should start looking for a force wielder today." Annabeth greeted them in the morning with that statement. Anakin took it as something that he would be forced to do, like thanking the force and calling it...his father. Anakin had to suppress a shudder at that thought, what kind of father was a bunch of particles anyway?

"Ani, I know you hate it but say something to the force." Annabeth told him.

Anakin frowned, why did he have to do this? It was times like this he wished that he had payed more attention during Obi-Wan's lecture on the old republic. "Alright, fine. But I'm not speaking with it in front of you; I don't want a lecture on what to say." Anakin gave a grin at this to show he was joking to them, their moods immediately lightened through the force.

Anakin went up onto a high cliff and checked for any Jedi, but all he could see was a clear blue sky. Anakin sat down on the cliff with his legs hanging over the side, the view was beautiful. He sighed deeply. I did say I would, might as well get it over with, he thought to himself.

"Uh, father? I know I don't speak to you much, in fact I never speak to you when I can help it. I don't see the point in speaking with you but, uh, could you do me a favour and make sure the Jedi don't find us until we've reached the force wielder who can send me home? That would be great...uh, thanks." Anakin said out loud. He heard a rustling behind him and turned to see a glowing form emerging from the shrubbery of the forest.

"You are the forces son?" The figure asked uncertainly. Anakin didn't know what to say, but the person was obviously a force wielder so he nodded in approval. "You should come with me, the force has questions for you."

"The force can ask questions?" Anakin asked sceptically.

"It can speak through certain objects, come with me." The being told Anakin who stood up and followed. The idea of speaking with the force was thought a privilege among the Jedi, yet Anakin felt no desire for it, least of all now.

He was led into a small cave which was very secluded and hidden from view. "Stand perfectly still, and do not be afraid when the force speaks to you."

Anakin was a little puzzeled by the order but stood completely still. The being opened a small door and Anakin had the sudden sensation that someone was looking at him, deciding something about him. Anakin felt a searing pain in his head and almost passed out from the pain of it.

_Who are you?_

_I am Anakin Skywalker, who are you?_

_I am the force. How did you come to be in my galaxy? You are obviously from the future; I have yet to create you._

_A force wielder called the son sent me here as a form of revenge, I'm trying to get home._

_I doubt that I would allow a living being to do such a thing to you._

_He was dead, he still is. I don't even understand it, but he sent me here as vengeance for distrusting the balance of his family and causing their destruction. _

_I would expect nothing less from you._

_Why? What use to I have by causing death?_

_You carry a power so great that the universe fears it, every being is afraid of you, no matter how deep within them it is. You carry a gift and with it the responsibility of controlling it. I can see from your mind that the Jedi refuse to allow you to use you gifts for their real purpose, I must say that I am glad you chose to break their code. You have a beautiful wife Ani._

_I, uh, thanks I guess. Why did you wish to speak with me?_

_Is it wrong for a father to speak with his son?_

_You're a man?_

_Not necessarily, but to you I am. To others I can be what I choose. _

_So can you help me? I need to find a force wielder with the power to send me back. Is that possible?_

_Anything is possible, just wait and see. What you call impossible is often possible, I must say that the Jedi have made you very, close-minded._

_That's a bad thing, right? _

_Usually, but sometimes it can work as a strength of character. But not in this case, and not in many cases. _

_What should I do? I can barely hold in my grief for the thought of never seeing those I love again._

_You will, I will aid you. But know that if I do, your adventure here will be very short._

_I don't care for adventure. I need to make sure the son doesn't harm anyone else._

_He will not. You are from the future, I have yet to see and shape. I will allow all the events leading up to this to happen, but the moment the son is dead I will imprison him within the depths of the force. I may rarely show feelings, but if you truly are the son of the force and the son of suns I will admit that you are loved by many, including me. _

_I...uh, thank you, guess. I don't have a father._

_You have your mentor Obi-Wan; allow his influence to guide you. You will need it if the struggles you go through are as difficult as your mind says. _

_Where shall I go?_

_There is a cave to the north of here, the further north you go the stronger the presence of the wielder will become. He will only speak with you if you present him with your saber as proof of your identity._

_You mean the white one._

_Yes, the white one. I left it in that room to be discovered one day, but it appears you beat me too it._

_How did I end up in that room? I should've just been on Coruscant, that was where I was sent back from. _

_You will always be drawn to the room. When your life essence was travelling and you were so confused and dazed you did the only thing you could, trust your heart. You allowed yourself to go to the room and rest until a young one named Riley found you._

_I miss him._

_And he misses you, now you must go quickly. The Jedi are catching up with you and another force storm is on the way. If you allow yourself to use all of your medi-chlorines at once with the force. You will not be harmed. _

The pain in Anakin's head subsided and he almost collapsed, again. "What was that?" Anakin knew it was a stupid question, but the being had gone. Anakin did not know what had happened to it, but he was certain he had just spoken with the force. The force can feel? Anakin almost laughed. The Jedi were so stupid. Assuming the force was merely there to guide the universe, it could feel too. Anakin was definitely going to make a very good argument with Obi-Wan about this when he got back. If anything, he missed his disagreements with the old man.

Anakin quickly bolted from the cave and ran down to Nick and Annabeth, if the force was right, as it always was, the Jedi were close now and they needed to leave quickly.

"NICK! ANNABETH! WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW!" Anakin yelled at the top of his voice. He could sense their surprise a mile away. He continued to run as fast as possible, he spotted some blurs of green and blue by their camp site. Anakin stopped in his tracks and froze in fear. "No, tell me they didn't get them. Please tell me they didn't get them." Anakin whispered to himself.

He risked going a little further and confirmed his fears the moment he peered around the side of a tree. He could see Nick and Annabeth being hand cuffed.

"Where is he, you too. We will not harm you; you are Jedi and understand that you did this out of grief. But he is dangerous." Satele explained to them.

"He's not dangerous; he just wants to go home." Nick told her.

"Moving somewhere else in the galaxy does not remove the threat."

"He's from the future!" Annabeth exclaimed. Satele and the Jedi looked at her.

"Are you certain?"

"Positive, he told us everything he remembered and he just wants to go home."

"If that is the case, then we will not force him to remain at the temple. But he needs to be fonud, he is still grieving. What is his occupation in the future?"

"Jedi Knight."

Satele gasped. "What? That does explain his use of the force and such, but surely he would surrender to us."

"He prefers the future compared to this. We agree with him, he should not have to stay in a galaxy ruled by the sith. They don't in the future."

"No sneak peeks at the future thank you. We will call of the search for him if you tell us everything he told you."

"Alright."

Anakin could have jumped for joy if he wasn't afraid of being caught. Now he was all alone and soon the Jedi would know what he had told them the night before. No matter how much he resented the Jedi at the moment he had to appreciate how well they took the news that Anakin was not from their time.

"Good luck!" Anakin quickly yelled before turning and fleeing. That was one less group of people to worry about.

He could sense the Jedi start after him but where halted by Satele who obviously never wanted to go after Anakin in the first place. She had just become his favourite grand master of the Jedi order, no offense meant to master Yoda that was.

Anakin had to find the force wielder, but there was something else on his mind. These force wielders would never seize to take an interest in him. Perhaps he could make a statement? Something that said that he was to be left alone for their own safety, it was a dark thought but Anakin knew a way to turn it into a tool of the light side. He could hand the force wielder his saber to keep forever as a payment for alerting all force wielders that the chosen one had arrived and did not wish to be disturbed. Yes that was what he would do, as Anakin climbed up a ferociously steep hill he knew that if he made it to the force wielder and put a stop to all this bother, he could be left in peace at last.


	13. Home sweet home

**Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer: Its Georges story and it always will be**

Anakin had finally climbed up the cliff when he saw the light beginning to vanish from the planet. Now he could not tell which way north was, let alone where to go. Anakin sat down under a tree in frustration and heard a roaring sound. Anakin looked right and left to see a pack of creatures he had never seen before closing in on him.

It didn't take a genius to realise that these things were carnivores.

Anakin quickly stood up and climbed up the tree silently praying that the things couldn't climb. Thankfully they couldn't and they just kept jumping up to try and bite him, but Anakin was safely on the highest branch that could take his weight on the tree.

Another force storm was approaching and Anakin really couldn't care less. He was too tired to care. Soon he found himself sleeping on the tree like an idiot who didn't know what was going on around him.

_Anakin._

_Padme?_

_Where are you?_

_In the old republic, how are you here?_

_I'm not, I'm just speaking with you._

_Oh yeah. Padme I miss you so much._

_And I miss you, you do know how to get home right?_

_I do. I will come home Padme, I promise you._

_I wait to see you again._

_Padme, how are you speaking with me?_

_It's a dream Ani. Anything can happen in a dream._

_Like this?_

_Anakin leant down and kissed Padme on the lips._

_Yes, like that Anakin. But you should wake up now._

_I don't want to._

_You don't really have a choice, it's not like this is actually me speaking. Just a vision from the force to make you keep going. _

_What?_

Anakin woke up to the roaring of the creatures below, did they ever quit? To make matters worse the force was giving him things to spur him on and Anakin hated that, but he wouldn't complain it was a nice gesture.

"I may not think much of you, force. But you sure know me well." Anakin whispered. He stood up and lauched himself out of the tree and into another one. Anakin soon found himself leaping from tree to tree as he steadily went north to his destination. It wasnt the happiest of days, in fact it was probably one of the lonliest days in his life.

Riley.

Dead.

Nick.

Jedi temple.

Annabeth.

Jedi temple.

Anakins friends.

None.

Anakin was all alone in the old republic with only the force to guide him and the instinct to go home.

His journey had to end soon, he wanted to go home. A light shining ahead told him that he was almost there, Anakin could have smiled with joy if he had any. It seemed that all hope for him had gone and with his sudden recovery from the amnesia it took everything in Anakin not to have a break down and try to accept that he was forever staying in the old republic. These thoughts where racing through his head when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Fear not, young on. I will send you home." Someone behind him said.

Anakin turned around and was confused by what he saw, there was no glow just a human. "Your a force wielder?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, and you should not be surprised by my appearence. You are far more than a force wielder and you do not glow lke a spirit do you?"

"No, I guess not. Sorry."

"It does not matter. We need to be on top of that hill to send you back, that is where the force is strongest."

Anakin nodded and followed the man up the hill.

"I never asked, whats your name?"

"My name is Elliot. Simple I know, but effective in making people take me as a weakling." Elliot replied with a warm flow in the force surrounding him as he spoke.

"So, this will send me back right?" Anakin asked with uncertainty.

"Yes, you will be fine. Do not worry."

Anakin stood were he was told and waited for something to happen, if anything. Elliots eyes were closed and he was focused in the force and muttering something that made no sound. The world turned bright suddenly and Anakin gulped, not out of nervousness though, out of shock.

Everything was going blurry and Anakin had the sensation that he was falling. The world turned white and lights glowed from all sides. Anakin fell backwards but impacted with nothing. Then he was on a soft surface, head resting on a pillow, surrounded by metal. Anakin closed his eyes and lost all concious thought.

_Anakin._

_Anakin!_

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan called when Anakin wouldn't wake up from his sleep. Anakin looked around in confusion.

"Wha...what? What!" Anakin said in confusion.

"You must of been sleeping peacefully. You wouldnt wake up." Obi-Wan smiled in amusement.

"I was sleeping, no I wasnt! I was in the...you...wouldnt believe me if I told you."Anakin said to Obi-Wan.

"What happened?"

"Nothing!"

"Anakin." Obi-Wan gave him that stare that he always gave him when he demanded something.

"Alright, but you'd better keep an open-mind about this. So here goes." Anakin took a deep breath and explained everything that had happened. Ashoka was listening from the cock pit in wonder. By the time Anakin had finsished Obi-Wan was in deep thought.

"Anakin."

"Yes?"

"You must never tell anyone else this story."

"Why? Its not a story."

"I know, when you lie you deepen your voice. But if you tell anyone, they will think you are mad. Alright?"

"I understand that. Do I still have to go to the council meeting?"

"No, they will sense you are holding something back and when you tell them what you have told me they will consider sending you to a psyciatrist. Just dont say anything and go prepare for our upcoming battles. Understood?"

"Yes master."

Anakin watched Obi-Wan go and couldnt believe it. No time had passed what so ever and it was exactly like after what happened on mortis where it seemed like nothing had happened. Anakin smiled and whispered words that he would never say again. "Thanks, dad."


End file.
